Peanuts La Nueva Generación
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Jay y Jeanneth es hora de que se despierten o llegaran tarde a la escuela y no queremos después tener quejas de los maestros o profesores así que apuerense en alistarse y en desayunar porque tienen menos de 1:00:00 hora para poder alistarse además recuerden que hoy es el primer día. Acompaña a los chicos en esta nueva aventura que tendrán en esta nueva Generación. Leela para saber.


_**Pokeshipping Fun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Peanuts la nueva Generación**_

 _ **Capitulo: 1 El inicio.**_

 _ **Muy bien quiero decir que Peanuts no me pertenece, a mi si no a Charlie M. Schulz, yo solamente soy el dueño de este fanfic, sin más que decir vamos a iniciar, con la historia de este fic.**_

 _ **Jay y Jeanneth es hora de que se despierten o llegaran tarde a la escuela y no queremos después tener quejas de los maestros o profesores así que apuerense en alistarse y en desayunar porque tienen menos de 1:00:00 hora para poder alistarse además recuerden que hoy es el primer día de clases y por ende no pueden llegar tarde chicos cuando su madre les hablo los chicos se despertaron y se levantaron para así saludar a sus padres para poder empezar el día para luego alistarse y poder desayunar como es debido y luego partir para escuela a donde sus padres estudiaron pero en esa mañana tuvieron una hermosa viitia que les daría una buena noticia una vez cuando escucharon que sonó el tiembre de la puerta principal sonar y fueron a atender quien era que había la familia de Charlie Brown se dio cuenta de la visita que tenía al pie de su casa por lo consiguiente «litos» como Patty lo suele llamar y su esposo usualmente la llama «Su rara gema» sonrieron de alegría al ver a la pareja con un par de niños detrás de ellos por lo que procedieron a hablar con ellos ya que tenían un buen de no saber de ninguno pero la primera en hablar fue Patty ofreciéndoles disculpas por ser descortés con ellos.**_

—Caray Sally cuanto tiempo ha pasado por aquí disculpa nuestra descortesía no fue nuestra intención de verdad ¿pero cuenten que están haciendo por estos lugares? ¿se supone que ustedes deberían de estar en los Ángeles ahora no aquí comento, Patty un poco avergonzada con su actitud hacia su cuñada y ella solamente sonrío para después contestarles sus preguntas.

—Caray Patty no te preocupes por eso mujer, estamos en familia verdad supongo que todo va muy bien con la familia en fin lo que tenemos que decirles a los dos es que mi «Mí cachorrito» y yo decidimos que era momento de regresar a nuestros orígenes, pero primero quisimos venir aquí antes que ir a donde se encuentra mi cuñada Lucy, ya que queríamos presentarles a nuestros dos hijos comentó Sally a Patty y ella sonrío y luego contesto lo siguiente.

—Que buena noticia mujer, no sabes la alegría que me das al decirnos que van a vivir de nuevo de hecho Jay y Jeanneth ya están listo para irse a la escuela creó que los tuyos tienen la misma edad en ese momento ve su madre acercarse a sus hijos para presentarles a sus primos que solamente los conocían por medio de fotografías que les mandaron por correo electrónico ya hace mucho tiempo eso que había recibido esas imágenes ahora los chicos estaban enfrente y no lo podían creer inmediatamente todos congeniaron claro que los hijos de Charlie Brown son muy diferente al papa y su mama claro que a ellos no le importaba mucho ese aspecto y Sally pareció comprenderlo pero se alegro por los pero más por hermano mayor que ha hecho un gran trabajo.

—Vengan chicos quiero que saluden a sus primos Karla y Mike estudiaran en la misma escuela que ustedes por lo que espero que se lleven muy bien y porten bien vean que la familia es lo mas importante que tenemos en la vida, por lo tanto, debemos de cuidarla siempre que nunca se les olvide eso comento su mama y los dos chicos entendieron a la perfección las palabras de su madre.

—Genial que bueno es poder conocerlos porque solamente los conocíamos por una foto que nos mandaron por correo ya hace rato, muy bien vámonos al colegio chicos por que se nos esta haciendo demasiado tarde y en cualquier momento viene el bus, y nos podría dejar por no salir a tiempo, bueno mama papa tías y tíos nos vemos después en la tarde para después contarles como nos fue en nuestro primer día en la escuela comentaron los chicos a los adultos.

—Bueno chicos les deseo que tengan un buen día en la escuela quiero que se comporten bien eh niños no queremos quejas o problemas dijeron los padres un poco preocupado es muy normalmente que estemos preocupados por ser hoy su primer día en la escuela, comentó Sally a los demás. Y solamente asintieron y se fueron a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo para la tarde de hoy.

—Muy bien cuñado veo que has formado una hermosa familia y eso yo te lo aplaudo de todo corazón a mi me da ido muy bien con Sally gracias a Dios y hemos creado dos hermosos hijos con nuestro corazón le hemos inculcado buenos valores como ustedes hicieron lo mismo con los suyos está tarde iremos a visitar a mi hermana para saber como está ella de hecho nosotros estaremos a la par de ustedes como sus nuevos vecinos comento el mejor amigo de Carlitos y el se puso feliz por esa gran noticia que le dijo Linus a el definitivamente hoy sería un gran día para todos sin duda alguna.

—Me parece muy bien mi querido amigo y compañero de aventuras, debemos de recuperar un poco de nuestro tiempo en hacer algo todos juntos después de todo somos la pandilla Peanuts y debemos de reunirnos para recordar los viejos tiempos que y en los buenos recuerdos que nos traía todo esto comento el adulto a su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras y él se quedó pensando en eso por un rato para después sonreír de la alegría y dijo.

—Tienes toda la razón mi querido amigo ya veremos cuando vamos a hacer un reencuentro después de muchos años de no reunirnos como la pandilla fuimos en nuestro tiempo, pero ya es momento que dejemos a las nuevas generaciones en hacer una nueva pandilla si es que ellos quieren comentó muy decididamente Carlitos a su amigo.

 _En ese momento entra una mujer, sola y cuando vio a su hermano se puso feliz de verlo por que ya tenían un buen rato de no verse._

— Oye hermanito cuando has llegado porque no has venido a visitarme mi casa estoy muy enojada contigo porque me han abandonado dijo un poco sarcásticamente la chica su hermano notó que ella estaba bromeando Pero él decidió contarle lo que pasó y porque vinieron aquí primero que antes visitar la casa de su hermana Lucy Y qué pudieran conocer su familia antes que la de Carlitos.

—Oye hermanita no te enojes con Carlitos Es que mi esposa salli quería ver a su hermano mayor que ya tenía tiempo no verlo además tus sobrinos querían conocerlo su hermana le ha hablado mucho de Carlitos a sus sobrinos sin duda alguna querían conocerla y conocer también sufrimos comentó linus a su hermana mayor y ella comenzó a comprender el asunto mejor y entonces _**(1) le cayó el 20.**_

—Muy bien hermano comprendo y a propósito te vas a quedar, aquí de nuevo hermanito comentó Lucy emocionada de ver a su hermano de nuevo.

—Sí hermanita claro que me voy a quedar aquí de nuevo así que nos veremos más a menudo después puedes venir traer a tus hijos y para que Mis hijos conozcan a sus primos, comentó Linus a Lucy.

—De lujo _**(2).**_ claro que sí en un rato quiero hacer unas con Sally antes de volver a ingresar con los niños hoy en la tarde, comentó Lucy.

—Pura vida _**(3)**_ hermana, comentó Linus.

 _ **Y se dispuso a hablar con Sally y Patty para saber, como les ha ido.**_

 _ **Las chicas quedaron conversando de cómo ha sido su vida de casada y de amas de casa que parece qué tan que tendrá mucho de qué hablar para ponerse al día después de bastante tiempo de no verse Este era un Ambiente familiar que hacía falta que se viera en estos tiempos y la verdad que es justo y necesario que tengan este ambiente y como de sus esposos estaban muy felices de conplacerlas en lo que pudieran y hacerla sentir felices y ellas estaban muy agradecidas de todos esos hermosos gestos que han hecho su respectivo esposos hacia ellas.**_

 _ **Snoopy y Woodstock estaban bailando felices ellos hoy era un día muy feliz y había que celebrar a lo grande esté era un grandioso día para ello.**_

 _ **Aclarando los puntos (1), (2) y (3).**_

 _ **(1) Cuando se dice que me cayó el 20, significa que se está dando cuenta de un acontecimiento importante.**_

 _ **(2) Cuando se dice de lujo eso significa. Que está Super o genial Cuando hablan de hablan algo de imimportancia o emocionante.**_

 _ **(3) Pura vida se refiere que todo está bien, o que te saludan y tu respondes con un saludo a esa persona que te saludo.**_

 _ **Fin de la aclaraciones.**_

 _ **Fín del capítulo número: 1 nos leemos en el capítulo 2 pronto.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018 presentó.**_

 _ **Peanuts La nueva generación.**_

 _ **Descargo: Peanuts Snoopy y sus amigos no me pertenece le pertenece a Charlie M Schulz y lo único que es mío es está historia que creé para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **Nota de autor pronto subiré más historias de mis otros fandoms así que no se desesperes chicos nos leemos en mis próximas escrituras chicos y nos vemos pronto felices escrituras se despide.**_

 _ **Crédito de la imagen de portada para sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~**_

 _ **Pokeshipping fuera~.**_


End file.
